fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Red (Creepypasta)
Summary Red (or Shadow of Red, as he is referred to after his defeat) is an enormous Kaiju monster found in both Kaiju Combat games and its original home of the NES Godzilla Creepypasta thread, where it appeared in many screenshots taken from the game depicting an enormous entity (well over the size of Godzilla) hunting the player in various levels. After its epic battle with Solomon in hell, Red and Solomon were scattered across the universe. The side effect of this causes reincarnations of Red to appear throughout the world. It is known that Red himself can never be killed , as his floating conscious is now an abstract idea appearing in our Universe to represent malignancy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely exponentially higher | Unknown but much higher Name: Red, Emissary of the Dark, Shadow of Red Origin: Creepypasta/Godzilla Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Demonic Kaiju Powers and Abilities: Multitude of natural weapons (claws, prehensile stinger, etc), Fire Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and possibly 5), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Passive Psychologically Unnerving Effect, Fourth Wall Breaking, Flight, Body Control (Capable of forming weapons out of its intestines.), Summoning (Other minor demons as seen on Zenith), Size Manipulation (Capable of shrinking enemies), Reality Warping, Invisibility in Shadow, Shadow Creation, Telepathy and likely other psychic powers, Durability Negation in certain circumstances (can bypass traditional combat to give off an instant death), Needle Gun Fire (fires blazing hot needles to shower his enemy in), Mind Control, Possession (possesses his Godzilla game, does not come up in combat) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Immensely more powerful than the Moon Beast, who broke out from and destroyed a moon orbiting Entropy, leagues above the amalgamation of boss kaiju on Extus. Ate Mothra in seconds), likely exponentially higher (one fight with Solomon left his immortal spirit scattered across the universe) | Unknown but much higher (is shown with a MUCH larger form, much more health bars, etc) Speed: At least FTL+ (flew across the Solar System from planet to planet nearly instantly) | FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown, but likely Moon level (if comparable to Tier, which is typically the case) | Unknown but at least Planet level(triple the durability of before) Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least 1km with most attacks, Unknown with ranged (typically a melee fighter) | Likely higher (longer limbs) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: While he is a powerful entity, Red clearly has issues with his sadistic side; this said, he will often waste time to torture enemies he particularly dislikes. Additionally, he will gloat and make menacing faces to scare people often rather than actually fighting, so a fear-immune enemy has a major advantage. Finally, Red seems to have no extremely long range attacks (the longest seems to be, arguably, the needle gun fire). Requires energy to deliver his more powerful attacks; typically blows through energy to ensure the death of his first opponent, meaning he is much deadlier against one opponent than showed here, but much weaker against a group attacking at different times (needs recharge in between fights, weak to enemies who can outlast his energy). Key: Base | Final Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Kaiju Category:Internet Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Body Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier